


Meaning of Family

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, Minor Spoilers, Takes place before abyss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Guy and Luke have a small chat and come to appreciate the small things that family do to protect you.





	Meaning of Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@fosterisaac (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40fosterisaac+%28tumblr%29).



> MERRY PATTYMAS!!!! I hope u like this mini gift i made for u- i think ur a cool mutual tbh!!! i no we dont speak much but i still think ur cool! I hope the following year is a great year as well for u! i hope u enjoy this! (also i wanna give a little thanks to rie for the title! )

“Oh, Luke… They didn’t mean it as a punishment.” Guy laughed.

Luke sat up in his bed, looking at Guy who stood near the window. “They clearly did- it’s only a little bit of rain- like that would ever hurt me.”

It was spring in Baticul and when it was spring it meant that it was the season of rain. For the last couple of days, it had been raining quite heavily- not giving much of an opportunity to do anything. Van had finally come to stay for the next couple of days but because of his mom and dad, they had prevented him to stop practicing until the rain is over. Upset, Luke stormed off and locked himself in his room. No one has been able to get to him for the last couple of hours except Guy who had to come in by the window.

“Oh come on Luke- they were only worried about you,” Guy said. “They didn’t want to let you catch a cold.”

“Worried about me? Yeah right! If they even cared about then they wouldn’t have to stop practice for ‘rain’ - we could have done it somewhere indoors!” Luke puffed his cheeks. “It really isn’t that hard!”

“Remember the last time you practiced inside? You broke a vase.”

“W-well it was by accident-“

“Still, you broke it and you could have seriously been hurt.” Guy interrupted him. “They are only worried about you…”

Luke sighed- he wasn’t wrong. He always made his mom worried sick- even if he never admitted it much he never wanted to actually hurt her... And probably complaining about this just made her even more worried …

After a moment of silence, Luke spoke up. "Guy- your family… Don’t they worry about you?”

Guy blinked, what a random question. He shook his head. “I don’t have a family… So… I don’t think so.”

“O-oh…” Luke scratched his head. “…I didn’t mean to…”

It was the first time Guy saw Luke like this he shook his head. “No, don’t worry about it- I don’t remember much anyways. I was small when they passed away.”

“… Don’t you ever think of them?”

Guy paused. And nodded his head. “Sometimes- I wonder if stuff played out differently… But what happened has happened. I really can’t change much… When you lose someone it’s not possible to get them back you know… That's why your family wants to protect you after that kidnapping.”

_They were lucky… Luckier than him._

Luke never thought of it like that… Maybe… Guy was right. He scratched his hair and stood up. “… I.. I will go have something to eat.”

Guy looked even more puzzled. “If you want I will tell the maid to bring something to you.”

“N-no… I just... I want to check up on my mom... Must have worried her sick.” Luke’s face was quite red. “And no! It wasn’t what you said- I just saw the rain letting up and-“

Guy smiled- he was trying too hard to search an excuse. “Don’t worry about it- you go see her.”

Luke nodded and left Guy. Anyone who saw Luke would often see a spoiled brat who must have been really selfish but… In reality, Guy knew he was much more than that. He may not be honest but he was a kind boy… A kind and perhaps a lucky boy with a loving family and a place to call home and that left Guy feeling a little bit envious.


End file.
